This invention relates to an automatic lubricating device for a cutting head of a cutting machine which is used for cutting a pile of soft sheets such as cloth.
Conventionally, lubricating to a drive mechanism of a cutting blade of a cutting head has been done by hand operation periodically.
However, lubrication by hand has a difficulty in maintenance of the operation and further, there was a problem that a proper time for lubrication tended to be lost in order to keep a good efficiency of operation.
This invention has been achieved to fully solve the problem and its object is to provide an automatic lubricating device for a cutting head of a cutting machine which enables automatic lubrication to the drive mechanism of a cutting blade without lowering efficiency in operation.